


you got my head spinning

by blueabsinthe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: Fifty sentences about Ikkaku and Isane.
Relationships: Kotetsu Isane/Madarame Ikkaku
Kudos: 8





	you got my head spinning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fuzzy on when I first wrote these. Maybe ten years ago-ish? For the 1sentence community on Livejournal. Posting for archiving purposes.

#01 - Comfort  
Ikkaku was pretty sure seeking comfort in someone’s arms – not to mention Kotetsu-fukutaichou’s - was a sure fire way for him to kiss his days in Eleventh goodbye.

#02 - Kiss  
The first time he kissed her, she was shocked to discover Madarame Ikkaku was surprisingly adept at it.

#03 - Soft  
He always wondered what it was about her that intrigued him; it took him a good time recovering in fourth to realize it was her soft nature.

#04 - Pain  
He wondered how she managed to get through her days, considering all the pain and suffering she witnessed on a daily basis.

#05 - Potatoes  
Many teased Madarame-san about his bald head; once, when she heard it reminded a fellow shinigami of a potato, it took all her reiatsu not to burst out laughing at the comparison.

#06 - Rain  
It rained on the day he injured himself and went to fourth to have her look at him; he did not expect the concern in her eyes, nor did he expect her to kiss him. 

#07 - Chocolate  
His fingers brushing against hers melted her like chocolate.

#08 - Happiness  
The happiest he ever felt was when she was curled up next to him in his quarters.

#09 - Telephone  
She remembers laughing at him when he attempted to teach her the ‘telephone’ game.

#10 - Ears  
The tips of his ears always flushed scarlet when he was angry, or embarrassed; Isane was quite sure it was the most endearing thing about him.

#11 - Name  
On a warm spring day, the cherry blossoms falling, and getting caught in her hair had him so transfixed, her first name slipped from his lips as if it was the most natural action in the world.

#12 - Sensual  
His hands on each curve of her hips felt like water lapping at the shoreline, washing away a hard day’s work.

#13 - Death  
Death was always something that fascinated him; Isane saw so much on a daily basis, she almost became immune to his fascination.

#14 - Sex  
The first time was always awkward, but with Ikkaku, when their bodies met, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

#15 - Touch  
She touched his soul, and Ikkaku found he wondered if that showed on his face.

#16 - Weakness  
“Weakness is not tolerated in eleventh,” he told her through gritted teeth, as she helped mend his wounds after a particularly violent encounter with a hollow; she just nodded, and busily finished her work, even though she was half-thinking it was the most asinine thing she had ever heard.

#17 - Tears  
Every time he kissed her tears away, she felt another piece of her heart being lost to him.

#18 - Speed  
The speed with which she fell for him, and him her, was enough to leave anyone dizzy.

#19 - Wind  
When he told her he loved her - the wind howling outside contrasted so starkly with her expression - it was enough to take his breath away.

#20 - Freedom  
She wanted him to understand that not embracing freedom always had consequences, he knew what she meant, but at the same time, he could not bring himself to break away from the Eleventh. 

#21 - Life  
“I dedicated my life to living and dying under Kenpachi-taichou,” he told her; she blinked and bit back her desire to tell him maybe it was time he put his life to better use.

#22 - Jealousy  
Isane always thought jealousy was a wasted emotion, but for some reason, she could not help but feel the emotion run through her veins every time Ikkaku mentioned the Eleventh division.

#23 - Hands  
Her hands were always smooth, never rough, and so unlike his, he had to stop and stare at her every time she took his hands in hers. 

#24 - Taste  
One taste was never enough, he thought, when they pulled away from their kiss.

#25 - Devotion  
The amount of devotion she showed to all her patients always made his heart skip a beat, and his face break out into a smile.

#26 - Forever  
“I can’t promise you forever,” he whispered; “Then don’t,” she replied, “just promise me now.”

#27 - Blood  
No matter how hard he tried, every time she was near, he felt his blood heat, and his face flush.

#28 - Sickness  
If falling in love with Madarame Ikkaku was a sickness, she desperately hoped there was no cure.

#29 - Melody  
Her words floated towards him across the space in the fourth division quarters, like notes in a piano piece. 

#30 - Star  
When she smiled, her eyes lit up, banishing the darkness; Ikkaku thought the way her eyes sparkled were brighter than any star. 

#31 - Home  
“To me,” she said, in between kisses, “you are home.”

#32 - Confusion  
The one thing that confused him to no end was the thought that no matter how many times he left, she was always there waiting; his light at the end of a tunnel.

#33 - Fear  
“I no longer fear death,” he said; “If you don’t fear death, what do you fear now?” she asked; “Losing you,” he confessed, before roughly pulling her against him and kissing her forehead.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
She told him she was glad that there was hardly ever a thunder or lightning storm in the Seiretei, as she was deathly afraid of them. 

#35 - Bonds  
She never did quite understand the bond that existed between the officers in the Eleventh, but once after a particularly long and gruelling battle, when Ikkaku took up a vigil beside Ayasegawa’s bedside, she thought she began to understand.

#36 - Market  
“Quit trying to market me,” he grumbled, after she tried to explain to her sister why she was with him.

#37 - Technology  
They always wondered how humans survived with the amount of technology they came up with.

#38 - Gift  
The best gift she ever received from Madarame-san was when he told her he loved her.

#39 -Smile  
“Every time you smile,” she began, “it takes me breath away.”

#40 - Innocence  
As he watched her attend to the wounded, he was struck by the thought of how innocent she actually looked.

#41 - Completion  
A sigh of contentment escaped her lips when he curled his arms around her and hauled her against his chest in a blood-tingling embrace.

#42 - Clouds  
Every time they kissed, it was as if the clouds parted, and shone the sun’s bright rays down on them.

#43 - Sky  
Seeing her eyes brighten like the sky when she saw him was enough for Ikkaku.

#44 - Heaven  
She thought heaven was something that did not exist, but the fact that Madarame-san loved her was enough to make her think there must be some incarnation of heaven.

#45 - Hell  
“I never thought it would be you,” he said, “Hell, I never thought I would fall in love at all.”

#46 - Sun  
The sun was beautiful and bright the day he proposed, amidst the cherry blossom trees.

#47 - Moon  
The moon shone brightly down, refracting off his bare head, and Isane found she had to stifle her laughter. 

#48 - Waves  
At first, his feelings for her came in waves, then, when he realized just how much he cared about her, the force of the wave nearly knocked him off balance.

#49 - Hair  
Her hair fascinated him, while she always wondered why he opted to stay bald.

#50 - Supernova  
Ikkaku Madarame always thought fukutaichou was out of his reach, but when she let him get close, he found every single thing that made her who she was, exploded around him in swirls of colours, leaving him speechless.


End file.
